Entra al Bosque prohibido
by Deichii
Summary: Por amor podemos hacer cualquier cosa, incluso asesinar a quienes nos rodean. Goenji x Kazemaru. Oneshot


Entra al bosque prohibido

Goenji x Kazemaru

Y todo estaba oscuro, ni siquiera la luna le acompañaba, tan solo corría, no podía morir aún y mucho menos aquí, se quitaba la soga del cuello, lo toco un poco, estaba quemado, sus muñecas estaban rojas a causa de la misma cuerda, se había detenido sin notarlo y pronto volvió a correr a escuchar los pasos de su captor, se tropezaba con algunas ramas y raspaba, aun así no podía detenerse, encontraría la carretera y de allí su libertad.

-vamos Kaze no huyas- se escucho, estaba cerca, no podía detenerse, como demonios había llegado aquí… quien sabe

Pronto diviso una casa, podía seguir sin entrar o intentarlo…debía haber una cocina y algo con que defenderse, decidió entrar, nada malo podía pasar… ¿o si?

-donde te has metido mi ángel travieso- Goenji había entrado a la casa poco después de Kazemaru, el peli azul estaba en la cocina y encontró un cuchillo, eso le serviría; la casa estaba abandonada, perfecta para su fatal momento.

Se oculto rápidamente bajo una mesa cuando oyó el pomo de la puerta moverse, Goenji pasaba de un lado a otro, se veían sus botas embarradas y llenas de sangre junto al hacha que traía en sus manos, momentos antes había asesinado a sus compañeros de equipo…solo Kazemaru logro escapar, pero las imágenes de los asesinatos jamás se borrarían de su mente.

No alcanzaba a comprender por que Goenji les había matado, a todos, todos estaban decapitados o despedazados en medio del bosque…lo que fue una hermosa fogata y un pequeño campamento se convirtió en una matanza, por que la persona que mas amaba en el mundo quiere matarlo ahora…no comprendía, simplemente no comprendía como las cosas estaban así ahora.

-vamos Kaze, se que me escuchas, deja de ser un niño malo y aparece ahora, te prometo que no te hare nada- Kazemaru se fijo un poco mas a su alrededor, la casa estaba limpia, parecía que alguien la hubiera adecuado, las cosas estaban nuevas…tal vez no estaba abandonada… pero si era así, ¿Dónde estaban las personas que la habitaban?

Se distrajo en su mente un minuto, uno que le costo, por que Goenji silenciosamente se había puesto a su lado y para cuando reacciono el peli crema ya lo tenia abrazado de la cintura, Kazemaru trato de clavarle el cuchillo y correr pero el delantero fue mas rápido y le agarro la muñeca tan fuerte que tuvo que soltar el cuchillo por el dolor.

-eres un niño muy malo Kaze-chan- Goenji no parecía el mismo, que demonios le había pasado, Kazemaru le miraba aterrorizado… al parecer seria su fin, Goenji le acariciaba la cara mientras se le recostaba encima, aprisionándolo, no dejándole ni la mínima escapatoria, el oji negro había lanzado el chuchillo lejos de su alcance.

-G-Goenji n-no me hagas nada, vamos hablemos- Kazemaru intentaba razonar, igual que lo hicieron los demás chicos, todos amarrados… no debieron dormirse, las sogas les apretaban y nadie se dio cuenta, Goenji era un experto amarrando cuerdas y uno muy silencioso.

-no debiste escapar mi dulce angelito, pero sabes, todo esto es por ti- Goenji le besaba el cuello mientras le hablaba, Kazemaru estaba impresionado, primero por lo que le dijo y segundo por que Goenji ya estaba acariciándole y desnudándole debajo de aquella mesa.

-¿p-por mi?- alcanzo a preguntar, trataba de contener los gemidos, el olor de la sangre se mesclaba con el del barro, pronto empezaba a rendirse ante las caricias y termino por desnudar al moreno también.

-aquí no estará bien, vamos- en un rápido movimiento Goenji había salido junto con el peli azul de donde estaban, una vez parados Goenji le enredo las piernas en la cadera propia, así lo cargo y besándolo subió las escaleras, aun en ese éxtasis de pasión Kazemaru se daba cuenta que Goenji conocía perfectamente esa casa.

Lo recostó en la cama, ambos estaban ya completamente desnudos, Goenji le besaba el pecho y jugaba con sus pezones mientras el peli azul solo gemía y acariciaba el cabello color crema, creaba la perfecta melodía para el moreno.

-p-por que lo hiciste G-Goenji ah!- Kazemaru necesitaba saber, Goenji había empezado a tocar esa parte tan intima del peli largo, sus manos estaban frías y muy lejos de disgustarle le excitaba mas, tocaba toda su extensión mientras Kazemaru solo se limitaba a gemir abiertamente.

-por que ninguno de ellos merecía acercársete, solo yo debo estar a tu lado- luego de decir esto empezó a jugar en esa parte con su boca haciendo a Kazemaru gritar de placer, lo introducía y sacaba además de acariciarle las piernas y el pecho con las manos.

-¡ah!, Goenji, t-te amo ¡ah!- por fin lo había dicho… si moría hoy no podía guardárselo mas tiempo, el otro paro su labor haciendo que Kazemaru le viera con los ojos entrecerrados, vio como se acercaba a su rostro y quedaban de nuevo frente a frente, cada fuerte brazo estaba a cada lado mientras los de Kazemaru se encogieron en su pecho.

-dilo de nuevo- dijo demandante Kazemaru se había quedado mudo y sus entrepiernas necesitaban atención, pronto empezarían a doler - ¡que lo repitas y mírame a los ojos!- Kazemaru se había asustado por el grito y había cerrado sus ojos, al oír la orden los abrió de nuevo mirando esos profundos ojos negros.

-te… amo- dijo lentamente, Goenji solo le sonrió y le beso, pero esta vez fue un poco mas dulce, acomodo los brazos de Kazemaru alrededor de su cuello mientras el se recostaba y le acariciaba las piernas y la cintura.

-y yo a ti- le mostro tres dedos que el peli azul acepto y empezó a lamer sensualmente, Goenji se excitaba cada vez mas al verlo así, una vez estuvieron bien lubricados se separo y bajo para abrirle las piernas lentamente, Kazemaru miraba sonrojado la escena.

Goenji lamio los muslos un poco mientras metía uno por uno los tres dedos, recibiendo unos cuantos quejidos de dolor por parte del oji rojizo, pronto se acostumbraba y empezaba a dar gemidos mas de placer que de dolor, Goenji mientras atendía la entrepierna del peli largo con su boca, hasta que la entrada quedo lo suficientemente dilatada.

-¡ah!- se escucho el grito de dolor y placer mesclados, Goenji había entrado de una vez en Kazemaru, se acerco a su rostro permitiéndole al peli azul abrazarle por la espalda y enterrarle un poco las uñas cuando empezó a moverse

Las estocadas cada vez eran mas profundas y se escuchaban los fuertes gritos de placer por parte del peli azul, Goenji acariciaba su entrepierna con una mano mientras entraba y salía cada vez mas rápido, los roncos gemidos de Goenji también alcanzaban a escucharse por toda la casa, las uñas estaban enterradas en su espalda.

Pronto el peli largo se vino entre los pechos y en unas cuantas estocadas más Goenji dejo su semilla dentro de Kazemaru, todo esto en medio de los gritos de placer que produjo el estar en la cima, esos gritos que eran los nombres de ambos.

-eso estuvo muy bien mi lindo ángel, ahora nada nos separara- Goenji había salido del oji rojizo y le había abrazado mientras ambos intentaban calmar su respiración.

-te… amo…Goenji- Kazemaru abrazaba al peli crema con las fuerzas que le quedaban, el mayor hizo un ultimo esfuerzo por acobijarlos a ambos y quedar dormidos y dormidos hay hasta la mañana siguiente

-así que la casa la construiste tu y es para ambos- Kazemaru estaba sentado en la mesa tomándose un té, poco a poco estaba comprendiendo por que Goenji estaba de esa manera.

-si, ellos murieron por que no merecían tenerte, eres solo mío- Goenji se le acerco y le beso mientras se sentaba a su lado y tomaban el desayuno

- que haremos con los cuerpos, pronto vendrán a buscarnos- Kazemaru tomaba calmadamente esa bebida caliente, ya había aceptado lo que había sucedido y si, viviría con Goenji, además o había hecho por él, lo amaba y se quedarían hay juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

-iré a enterrarlos por hay, además les deje a todos un destino falso, no nos encontraran nunca y si lo hace alguien, solo basta sacarlo del camino- ambos sonrieron cómplices, se levantaron y besaron mientras salían ya de la casa, Kazemaru ayudaría a Goenji a enterrar a sus antiguos compañeros…no le dolía por que ahora estaba con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo y así seria siempre

Entra al bosque y encuéntrate con la pareja, comprueba que esta leyenda es real, solo que luego no te quejes de que tu cabeza esta decorando su hermoso árbol de navidad o serás un trofeo de pared, pero, mírale el lado positivo, observaras sus noches de pasión y escucharas sus gemidos en medio de la sangre de las personas que atrevieron a acercarse e interrumpir su paz, ¿estas dispuesto a tomar ese olor mesclado con sangre que su amor causa?… solo entra en el bosque prohibido, mira sus ojos llenos de amor mesclados con burla, te miran y esperan, adoran entregarse en medio de la sangre… no te quejes, al entrar allí, eso era lo que buscabas.


End file.
